I'm Just Me (Rebooted)
by Smart Mark
Summary: Jason Shaw finds himself at the worst school in Boston. He thinks that these next four years are going to be a living hell. Little does he know that four people will change his mind about that.


"Great, just freaking great. Why did I have to end up here of all places?" Jason Shaw grumbled himself as he stood outside the doors of Jeff Moore High School.

Jason has always been an exceptional student so how did he get sent here to the worst school in Boston. Well let's go back a few months.

Flashback time in three, two, one.

Jason was on his way home when he found himself in a little altercation with the bully of the school he used to go to, Ryan Reeves.

The guy looked like he was on so many steroids he put Alex Rodriguez to shame.

"Hey, Shaw!" Ryan called out.

"What you idiotic meathead, do you need help tying your shoes?" Jason taunted.

"No, I'm tired of you makin' fun of me, now you're gonna pay!" Ryan threatened.

"Alright, Andre The Average Height, bring it on!"

Jason beat his ass worst then Stone Cold beat Debra. Seriously though, from the looks of that situation Debra got beat pretty bad, alright back to the story.

The cops unfortunately arrested Jason for it, the school caught wind of the it, and expelled him for it. Fast forward to the present and now he has to go to this crappy school because of it.

"I'm dumb enough to walk in a store and steal so I'm dumb enough to ask for a date with Lauryn Hill." he sung to himself.

As he walked into the school he noticed people staring at him.

To be honest he was kind of creeped out.

He missed his friends Dean, Seth, and Roman. They always had his back no matter what.

Jason walked into the room that had a sign that said "principal" on it.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Christopher Daniels, but you can just call me Daniels" There was a person sitting across the office too. "Oh, and that's my Vice Principal Frankie Kazarian." He added.

"Hi, Daniels and Kazarian, I'm supposed to be in room 125." Jason told them.

"You got Charlie's class, Kazarian said, go upstairs and look for a door that says Mr. Haas on it." Jason did as he was told and once he got there he took one of the only seats left in the room.

Mr. Haas noticed he was new so he asked him to stand up in the front of the class and introduce himself.

"My name is Jason Anderson Shaw, I'm 16 and I just came to learn."

As he sat down someone came running through the door.

She had pale skin and jet black hair.

"Sorry, I'm late Mr. Haas. I overslept." She apologized.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again" he replied.

"You just missed the introduction of a new student, who is actually sitting in the seat next to you."

She glanced over at Jason who just waved.

"Hey, I"m Paige, Paige Knight" she introduced herself.

"I'm Jason Shaw" he replied.

Class went on until noon when it was time for lunch and recess. Jason didn't know where to sit so he just sat by himself.

"Hey stranger, you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked.

"Sure, it's a free country, I think" he quipped. "My name is Phil Brooks, but people call me Punk" he said.

"You were the kid sitting next to that short girl and that big black dude right?" Jason asked.

"Yep, you wanna be friends with an asshole like me?" Phil offered.

"This Canadian accepts that offer" Jason joked.

"Well, let me tell you what you need to know about the school" Phil said.

"Sitting at the table to our left are jocks, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Titus O'Neill, and Hunter Helmsley just to name a few. You need to watch out for Hunter though, his dad is the supervisor of the school, Vince McMahon.

At the table next to there's is the cheerleaders, your typical superficial airheads who possibly have a disease or two. The head cheerleader, Summer Rae is the one you need to look out for. She can manipulate just about anyone into doing what she wants.

Finally we have the normal people who sit in front of us. We have AJ Lee, Adrian Neville, Colt Cabana who is my best friend, Justin Gabriel, John Cena, Ettore "Big E" Langston, Bobby Roode who is also Canadian, Bryan Danielson, Ken Anderson, and Paige Knight who you've already met." Phil inferred.

"Thanks, Punk. It'll keep all of that in mind." Jason said.

The bell rang and it was time for recess. Jason was kind of tired so he found a nice corner to sleep in. Unfortunately, he was disturbed by someone. Jason was annoyed.

"What do you want" he asked with attitude.

"I just came to see if you were alright" the girl said.

"I was until you woke me up" he replied.

"Well anyway my name is AJ Lee." she said.

"Oh, you're the short girl who was sitting next to Punk, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me. So, Jason how are you liking the school so far?"she asked.

"Well, I met Punk and you so I guess I'm fine. My question to you is how did someone so sweet and happy end up in a hellhole like this?"

AJ blushed at the complement. "My family isn't that rich. This school was the only one cheap enough." she explained.

"That sucks, I'm here because I beat the crap out of someone." Punk said.

"Well, this was nice. You wanna hang out sometime?" she asked.

"Sure."

AJ left and Jason just went back to sleep.

About 20 minutes later he was woken up again.

"Goddamnit, what?!" he yelled.

"Relax man it's just me, you know Phil Brooks" he said cautiously.

"Sorry man, what is it?" he asked.

"Recess is over. It's time for class" Punk explained.

Mr. Haas didn't give any homework that day to the surprise of everyone.

As Jason was walking back home he was hit from behind by someone.

"Hey, New Kid we just wanted to give you a proper welcome."

Jason could see that it was the jocks. They proceeded to kick him while he was down.

All he could remember seeing before falling out of consciousness was what looked like more people fighting them off.


End file.
